Lost Innocence
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque la inocencia puede perderse cruelmente... AllenxLavi/LAVEN


"Lost Innocence"

Capitulo único

Era una noche tranquila en la Orden Oscura. Todos los exorcistas descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones… aunque habría que decir que cierto albino y cierto pelirrojo ya compartían no sólo cuarto, sino también cama…

**-Lavi, ¿podrías dormirte de una vez? No todos podemos levantarnos a medio día, ¿sabes?**

**-¡Vamos! No estoy haciendo nada malo ¿o si?**

**-Pues no –** sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados**- Pero sabes perfectamente que no puedo dormir si juegas con mi cabello**

**-Pero es que es muy bonito, suave y liso… además, me encanta cómo brilla con la luna**

**-Deja de decir cursilerías y duérmete –**volvió a sonreír **–No creas que con tus halagos vas a lograr provocarme insomnio**

**-Rayos, me descubriste**

**-Siempre lo hago**

**-Eso es porque me conocer perfectamente**

**-Tú mismo lo has dicho**

**-Y también porque me amas**

**-Supongo **–se acurrucó más en su pecho **– Aunque te amaría más si me dejaras dormir**

**-¡No seas así! Sabes bien que casi nunca podemos hablar tan tranquilamente…**

**-Pero sólo a ti se te ocurre elegir el horario nocturno para "hablar"**

**-Bueno, bueno, pero podrías seguirme un poco más la corriente**

**-¿Por qué crees que sigo despierto?**

**-Eso no es a lo que me refería**- bajó las manos hasta su cintura **–Mañana te vas, ¿cierto?**

**-Si…**

**-Es injusto –**sonrió triste **–No tengo ni dos días que regresé y resulta que te irás…**

**-Sé que es difícil… pero no es tan malo**

**-¿Qué tiene de bueno?**

**-Que al menos regresaste y pudiste verme –**abrió los ojos, mostrándole los hermosos ojos grises que poseía **– Hubiera sido peor que hubieras regresado y te encontraras solo justo ahora**

**-Ni siquiera lo menciones** –bajó la mirada**- No es sencillo… y lo terrible es que hay que soportarlo**

**-Pero eso no sucedió –** le acarició la **mejilla – Estamos aquí, juntos, eso está bien, ¿no?**

**-Si… -** hundió la cabeza en su pecho **–Es perfecto a pesar de las circunstancias**

**-Siempre es perfecto –** le revolvió con cariño el cabello**- No lo cambiaría por nada**

**-Yo quisiera cambiar muchas cosas**

**-¿Eh? **– eso lo tomó desprevenido **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Tu inocencia es encantadora **–rió aún en su pecho **– Allen, eres adorable**

**-Eso no responde mi pregunta**

**-Es sólo que… momentos perfectos como este no duran para siempre, no importa qué tan grandiosos sean… mucho menos con nosotros, que somos exorcistas**

**-… creo que lo entiendo…**

**-Y aún así sigues creyendo que son perfectos -** aspiró con cuidado su aroma a rosas **– Me encanta tu inocencia… pero duele…**

**-… ¿Te duele…?**

**-Si… pero quiero que sigas conservándola – **rió un poco –**Jejejeje, al menos es una de las pocas inocencias que te quedan**

**-Tú te encargaste de quitarme la de mi cuerpo –** una venita saltó en su sien **–Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?**

**-Por eso lo digo, jijijijiji**

…

…

**-Allen…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¿No cambiarías nada de esto? A pesar de que será doloroso no sólo por el tiempo, o por las heridas físicas… sino por la muerte…**

**-¡Lavi! -** se sentó precipitadamente en la cama **– ¡No hables así! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!**

**-¿Por qué te enojas? –** lo imitó **–Allen, eres muy raro**

**-¡Nada de raro! –** frunció el ceño **- ¿Por qué hiciste esa pregunta?**

**-Ah, bueno… -**se veía muy relajado **– Sólo se me ocurrió…**

**-Pues que no se te vuelva a ocurrir –**se acostó nuevamente **– Y para que lo sepas: no cambiaría nada**

**-… ¿Por qué? –** suspiró **–Cada momento juntos es increíble… pero yo sí lo cambiaría…**

**-¡¿EH?! ¡¿PERO POR QUE?!**

**-Jejejejeje –** sonrió ampliamente **–Porque te amo tanto que tengo miedo**

…

…

**-¿Miedo?**

**-Eres tan inocente –** volvió a acostarse **– Dejémoslo así y durmamos**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Cállate **– le besó dulcemente **– Mañana debes levantarte temprano**

…

…

**-Lavi…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Te necesito… porque tú haces que momentos como este sean perfectos… no los dejes ir, por favor…**

**-Claro que no –** le atrapó entre sus brazos **– Es la primera vez en mi vida que todo es grandioso: tú, Panda, la Orden… esta inocencia es brillante… ojala durara para siempre…**

**-Durará para siempre, Lavi**

**-Tu inocencia es encantadora –** le apretó con mayor fuerza **–Nunca la pierdas…**

* * *

Lavi… ahora te entiendo

"_Acaba de llegar a la Orden. La misión había sido sencilla y apenas duró tres días, lo cual le alegraba, ya que así podría estar pronto con su pelirrojo._

_Desembarcó, tomó sus cosas y corrió a la oficina de Komui: debía entregar el informe correspondiente._

_Llegando a la puerta tocó y recibió la autorización para entrar"_

La inocencia que tanto te gustaba de mí… el pensamiento de que todo era perfecto…

Ahora entiendo por qué te dolía así…

"_**-¡Komui-san! –**__ saludó alegremente - __**¡Buenas tardes! ¡Ya llegué de la misión! Fue rápida y…**__ -se interrumpió cuando cayó en cuenta de la seriedad del __**chino -¿Qué… pasa?**_

_**-Allen-kun… siéntate, por favor**__ – le señaló el solitario sillón frente al escritorio_

_Obedeció_

_Pocos segundos después ya era acompañado por Komui_

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_

_**-Pasó… algo…**_

_**-¿Algo?"**_

Te dolía… y no me dí cuenta de qué tanto…

En verdad era inocente, ¿verdad, Lavi?

"_**-El mismo día que te fuiste… Lavi tuvo que ir a un encargo con Bookman…**_

_**-Ah, eso. Sucede con frecuencia**_

_**-Pero… -**__desvió la mirada __**–Ellos fueron…**_

_**-… -**__ no le estaba gustando el tono de la conversación __**- ¿Qué…?**_

_**-Los emboscaron – **__dijo sin mirarlo__** – Y no sólo por akumas: miembros de los Noé iban también**_

_**-¿E… están bien? –**__ le temblaron las manos sin control __**- ¡¿Están bien?!**_

_**-…**_

_**-¡Komui-san! ¡Dígame que están bien! ¡DIGAME QUE LAVI ESTA…!**_

_**-Está muerto…"**_

Esos momentos perfectos no duran para siempre, ¿verdad? Escuché la amargura con que lo dijiste… ¿Y sabes? Tenías razón…

Mi inocencia nunca me permitió comprender el verdadero significado… hasta ahora…

"_**-… ¿Co… cómo?**_

_**-Murieron rápidamente… y sus cuerpos los trajeron ayer… -**__miró el suelo__** –No hubo tiempo de nada…**_

_**-… no es…**_

_**-Quise avisarte –**__ interrumpió quedamente __**–Pero no había comunicación, no sé por qué… también quisimos esperarte, pero fue necesario continuar**_

_**-¿Continuar…?**_

_**-Incineramos los cuerpo tan pronto como llegaron… entiende, no podíamos arriesgarnos…**__ -sacó de su bolsillo __**–Esto es lo que pude rescatar**_

_Era un parche…_

_El parche que Lavi… que su Lavi siempre portaba…"_

Ahora entiendo tu miedo… el miedo de no saber si volverías con vida, si estarías otro día a mi lado, si volverías a besarme… o siquiera a verme…

Es por eso que hubiera cambiado todo… pero te asustaba más deshacerte de tus sentimientos que morir…

…

…

Dijiste "Tú inocencia es encantadora, nunca la pierdas"… pero yo…

…

Yo…

…

"_**-Ya la perdí…"**_


End file.
